1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rigid component system and more particularly pertains to providing a rigid component for roofing and other applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rigid component systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, rigid component systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,988 issued Sep. 16, 2003, discloses a Lightweight Greenhouse Structure for Rapid Assembly, Disassembly, Storage and Transport. U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,426 issued Apr. 23, 1996 to Roddy discloses a Solar Roof Shingle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,880 issued Jul. 18, 1972 to Kwake discloses an Inflatable Enclosure for Swimming Pools and the Like. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,216 issued Mar. 6, 2001, to Kooij discloses a Solar Collector and Method for Manufacture thereof.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a rigid component system that provides a rigid component for roofing and other applications.
In this respect, the rigid component system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a rigid component for roofing and other applications.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved rigid component system which provides a rigid component for roofing and other applications. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.